Evil Lurks Everywhere
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: At the moment Joe loses himself, Mimi and Tai comes to the rescue.


Evil Lurks Everywhere

By Debbie (Dai-chan)

His hand slackly touching the crystal surface of sparkling blue water, Jyou welcomed the bitter coldness as it slowly stunned his fingers. He was not minding the feeling. He almost saluted the coldness, calling it to creep up his hand as it slowly froze the hand. He sat there, oblivious to the growing ugly sight of his already blue fingertips; his dusky eyes stared at the water. His mind was on something else, that he preferred to be alone. He was best to be left all alone. 

He had lost the trust he barely grasped on from his co-called friends. Just one mistake he made. He lost it. The thought that hope to regain the trust back never crossed his mind. His guilt was too heavy to bear upon his shoulder, and he felt that anytime, it would collapse over him and bury him in the cold ground. He wished it did just hours ago. He wished that he never thought up the miserable idea to go to the summer camp in the first place, because nothing of this would ever happen.

Jyou suddenly shoved back to the present when he felt painful snarls of ice stinging in his fingers. Quickly, he snatched his freezing hand from the wicked water and tucked it underneath his shirt, but he didn't even bother to rub on it to ease the coming needles of coldness in the fingers. He let the pain gnaw on himself. He let the pain replace the empty hole he had in his soul. He didn't care. Not at all. His life was worthless now. 

_Watch out . . ._

Jyou shut his eyes tightly, pleading that his suffering memories would not come back to haunt him, but as if disagreeing with him, the flashes of clear - too clear - pictures kept on taunting him, every sight wounding his soul.

_We were facing a dark Digimon . . . A battle began . . . The Digimon were combating, as usual . . . A flash of black passed my eyes . . . I ducked, afraid to see what had happened . . . I was not injured . . . I remember . . . I stood there, far from the battle, letting my cowardice overcoming what left over of my courage. Watching my Digimon battling, silently wishing him luck . . . I can't do what he can do . . . Too powerful and I was too helpless . . ._

_But one was standing beside me . . . And I wished he was not with me . . . because being with the cowardly one will make you a target . . . TK . . . Why must he choose to be with me at that unfortunate moment? . . . Why? . . . I just stood there, TK standing beside, as if he thought I would protect him as his own brother battled along with his Digimon . . . Even Angemon was midst of the battle . . . We were all alone . . . No protection for TK . . . Why me?_

_His hand reaching for my hand . . . I heard a terrible sound . . . From our far left . . . I quickly turned to face whatever was coming . . . Even though I was too afraid to be able to defend myself and TK . . . I saw him . . . The evil Digimon . . . I saw his attack . . . a flash of black light . . . coming for us . . . As usual, I froze . . . I thought it was coming for me . . . But, no, it didn't . . . It was aiming for the boy . . . I heard the terrified yells of his name and mine, too . . . But the yell of TK's name was realistic . . . Mine was empty . . . I just could not move . . ._

_WATCH OUT!_

_That was my yell, but it was too late . . . It reached to the boy . . . The yell . . . It was like a woeful pain that bore right in my soul . . . Just because I froze . . . I couldn't stop the attack . . . I couldn't defend TK . . . The flash burst . . . TK was hurt, but not bad . . . He will live for sure . . . But the others . . . especially Matt . . . He attacked me instead, screaming . . ._

_YOU COWARD!_

_Coward . . . That was what I was. A pathetic, wretched coward . . . I was worthless . . . He won't let me tend to his brother, even though I was the one who had experiences with tending injuries . . . He no longer trusted me . . . I watched him caring for TK . . . I remember . . . TK's eyes opened and looked over to me . . . Not even his own brother, just me . . . He spoke, and the words wounded me even deeper . . ._

_Not your fault . . ._

_I left after that. I couldn't face them anymore. I lost myself and my friends. I no longer had friends. I doubted that TK would trust me, either. I just left . . . But I didn't go farther . . . As if I just couldn't leave them . . . They were my responsibilities. They were just kids. TK was just a kid. They needed me . . . But after the fated battle, I doubted that they needed me anymore . . . I was just tagging along, an annoying gnat that was never welcome to the warm companionship . . . They never needed a coward . . ._

"Joe?"

He opened his eyes and met the concerned gaze of his Digimon, the huge green-golden eyes sparkling just like calm water. Gomamon was the only one who stayed alongside him, never leaving him. He wondered if Gomamon started to see Jyou in a different way, seeing him as a real coward, not a person who just does care. Gomamon was shocked at what had happened in the battle, but didn't say anything. But now he was gazing at him with an odd look. As if he was now uncertain about Jyou.

"What?" Jyou whispered softly, his voice exasperated.

Gomamon sighed quietly, drifting his flippers so he would float in the water. Jyou wondered how he could stay warm in that freezing water. But he had protective fur that shielded him from any coldness. He never felt the coldness, like Jyou did. He didn't welcome the pain like he did. Gomamon swam closer to where Jyou sat on a flat rock, and spoke, "You just can't blame yourself. It is natural to hesitate in the battle like that."

Jyou scowled even darker. It WAS not natural to just let the poor boy get hurt while he stood, scared. He should have reacted a lot quicker. He would accept the blow for TK anytime, but why must he hesitate at that time? He closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms, which were posed upon his knees, letting the guilt gnawing on his soul.

***

"Do you think this will work, my lord?"

Myotismon calmly glanced upward from his work at the hovering small Digimon, his eyes cold slits of ice. The bat Digimon, Demidevimon nearly wavered under the ice gaze before quickly gathered his bearings. His golden eyes lowered humbly, but his scheming mind performed new notions like black gears grinding against each other. Would it be worth it? He would not take the risk, but seeing his master so serious about his tentative objective; Demidevimon began to wonder if it would actually work.

Myotismon lowered his eyes to his work, his voice a deathly calmness, "Of course, Demidevimon, it will work. What would be more influential than a betrayed friend?"

Demidevimon nodded silently. Myotismon always had one single thought remained in his mind, always devising to make certain that it will be done and successfully. He was very determined about them. Now a new desire was buzzing in his mind, and it was to destroy the Digidestined's leader. The one who bore the Crest of Courage. If the boy was absent from the group, the kids will fall apart forever and will be under his master's power. Demidevimon was pleased at the thought, but one problem . . . How to destroy the boy?

That's what was Myotismon planning for.

The vampire Digimon returned his eyes toward the bat Digimon and spoke, "Are you prepared to perform your task?"

Demidevimon grinned, revealing small, needlelike fangs, pure white against his black-blue feathers. "Yes, my master. Just command me whenever you wish me to be."

Myotismon made a dark, amused half-sneer. "Go at night. The kids are powerless during the night. Find the one I wanted and bring him here."

Demidevimon bowed deeply and soared out the open window, taking shelter under the trees from the blasted sunlight, toward where he was supposed to be at night. This time, his master's plan will be successful. No doubt.

***

Jyou didn't even react when a sudden crack echoed among the trees behind him. He sat silently in his dark mood as Gomamon shifted to his left to see what was there. Then he grinned at the familiar figure as she stepped out from the bushes. He saw the solemn expression on her pretty face, and quickly understood what she wanted him to do. He silently dunked his head under the crystal water and swam away to another place near the river.

Mimi watched the blurred of the white seal under the water as he went for a swim far away. Her hazel eyes landed on Jyou's hunched back, his arms around his legs. She was really worried. But she didn't know why. Al she knew was that she was worried about the two boys, one who was hurt on the outside and the other who was hurt inside. TK was okay now, just weak and still in a little pain, but she was concerned about Jyou. She remembered his face as he looked upon the unmoving body of the youngest boy. Disbelief, mixed with unspoken guilt. He left after TK woke. She didn't hear the words, but they must have moved him deep. He just turned around and left, with his Digimon tagging at his heel. She was really worried about him.

Mimi reluctantly sat beside the boy, wrapping her skirt around her legs. Before, she was self-centered and a brat, but surprisingly, she was changed. Perhaps the experiences she had changed herself. She found that she had a deep care for everyone. And this care for Jyou was the deepest. She found it comfortable to be around him, seeking his comfort whenever he could offer without knowing it. She wanted to tell him that she does care about him. She was worried about him.

"What are you doing here?"

Mimi nearly jumped in shock when she heard the cold voice from the boy. The voice . . . so cold! She gazed at him, seeing the empty dusky eyes staring back, giving her shudders. His face was a bitter scowl, mixed with a nearly hidden visage of unbearable sorrow. She almost reached over to his face, wanted to say that it was not his fault. And her voice betrayed her.

"It wasn't your fault, Joe," she said.

Jyou's scowl grew even darker. "Spare me pity." Then he turned to stare at the water. 

Mimi brushed back a stray strand of honey-colored hair from her sad face and continued, unable to see him so ashamed. "TK is okay . . . He is getting better by the minute. We were worried about you." Jyou was not answering at all. What had came over him so sudden? She wished to have the old Jyou back. She wanted him back. "Come back, Jyou-san. We don't want you to be alone. You are part of the team."

"I am not part of the team anymore. You don't need me at all."

"We do!"

"What is use of me?" When she didn't answer, Jyou now gazed at her. "Well, Mimi?"

She bit on her lower lip and replied quietly, "You are our friend."

Jyou made a bitter, almost hateful snort and stood up. "No longer a friend." He turned around to enter the trees.

"Where are you going?" Mimi fearfully asked, whirling around to face him. 

Jyou gazed over to her, a blank expression on his face, the scowl gone. "Somewhere."

"Come back to the camp. You are still our friend. We do care about you. I care about you."

Jyou's eyes seemed to shatter at the words, and behind the cold eyes, Mimi could see the deep anguish and . . . something that she didn't clearly grasp on reflecting, and then his eyes restored into a cold mirror. "You never care about me. No one cares."

He silently left into the jungle. She sat there, staring at where he left, trying to see the old Jyou back, but all she could see were the dark scowl and the cold dusky eyes. Soon, she heard faint rustlings from near the river, and she assumed that Gomamon had noticed his partner was gone, and went in a search for him.

She wanted to find him and tell him the truth. But what made her stop from doing it? She gazed back to the water and saw the sad reflection of herself staring back. She almost could see the reflection of the old Jyou, with his rare smile and sparkling eyes. Mimi sighed sorrowfully and stood up. She wanted the old Jyou back. She turned to head for the camp.

She didn't notice that the sun was losing the light, the night beginning to mask the land with its black-blue, starry veil.

***

"Wait up!" 

Jyou clenched his jaw and stopped for his awkward Digimon to catch up with him. He could hear the pants from Gomamon from having to run on flippers that were not useful on land. Gomamon tried to catch his breath, and then gazed upward. "Where are we going? I thought we are going back to the camp."

Jyou simply shook his head and kept on walking. He didn't want to face his Digimon. He didn't want to face his previous companions. It was useless to have to face them and receive more pain. He had more than enough to last several lifetimes of his own. The pain kept on wounding his soul, taunting on with refreshed memories from the recent battle. Why? Why must it happen to him? There was nothing he could do to regain the trust he had lost. It was too late. They will never trust him. Not even Mimi. 

Her words almost touched him, but again, the pain defended him. This time, he had protection. His pain protected him from any more words and emotions that were now frauds to him. Nothing of this had really happened. It was all a lie. They never have trusted him. Never had. He doubted Gomamon would ever trust him. Everything about him was a lie. He was worthless. He was nothing. Why should he bother with himself?

Suddenly, he heard a sound. He snapped his head up, his dusky eyes growing alarmed. He was alone with Gomamon. No one else was there. Or was anyone really there? Then he heard a familiar giggle of darkness, and then blackness swept over his eyes. He was blind. He made a brief scream until he lost consciousness with two words remaining in his mind.

_Take me!_

***

But the darkness didn't take him. Yet. He slowly regained awareness, his eyes still closed. He was laying on his back, feeling something hard and cold. He was afraid to see where he was, and then realized that he was afraid. What a surprise. His cowardice was always there to taunt him. It was taunting him that no matter where he was, he will be afraid. Always. Well, if he will be afraid, what would it matter? He was worthless.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a sort of room, made of dark stone, slightly lighter than the darkness he was in. There was no light; he was completely lost. He began to wonder where he was, but roughly ordered the thought to leave. He was already afraid; he didn't need more cowardice to come over for a visit. He strained his eyes and began to notice a dark figure standing far from him. How he noticed that, he will never tell how. Then the figure moved closer without any sounds; it was like a part of darkness, coming for him. Coming to take him as he had pleaded. Yet it stopped near him. 

_Greetings, the Reconciler of Reliability._

Jyou was startled at the smooth voice in his head, smooth as the darkness around him. It didn't speak out, but whispered in his mind like a dark melody. He gazed at the figure with suspicion. "Who are you?"

_You know who I am_, came the voice. _But it's not the time to fret about it. I have noticed that you had a dark guilt in your heart. A word. Coward. That's what your friends called you before._

Jyou scowled darkly. "I have no friends at all. What do you want with a coward?"

_You could be useful to me._

"For what? I am useless. Leave me alone."

_You are useful to me. _

Jyou still glared at the figure, wishing to see its face. "Leave me alone."

_I will not, the Reconciler of Reliability. If you say that you are useless to your friends, then you are useful to me. Give yourself up to me._

"What?"

_You had declared that you were worthless. You even said that you were nothing. I recalled the last two words you had said to me._

Jyou strained to remember what he said before and then finally realized, his face becoming pale.

Take me . . .

_'Take me.' That's what you asked of me. You wished to let the darkness to control you. If you have no life with your friends, you as well as begin one with me. Give yourself to me and you will be worthy._

Jyou lowered his head. He had no chance. He did say the words. He never wanted to go back. Never did. He never thought of Gomamon. He didn't care at all. Even though the darkness said that he will be worthy to it, he didn't care. He never wanted to go back to his old life. It wounded him too deep. He hated his life. He gave himself up to the darkness.

Myotismon sneered as the darkness covered the shaking boy like a warm blanket. The boy began to cry, but with tears of the darkness he created in his heart. He watched as the crest dangling from the boy's neck shifted, corrupted by the darkness. The Crest of Reliability shifted into another crest, created by the boy's guilt and acrimony. A deadly knife slashed through the cross, cleaving into two. Few drops of grey blood dripped from the cracks, eternally bleeding emptiness. The Crest of Reliability was now the Crest of Betrayal.

***

Mimi returned to the camp, but someone she hoped to see was not there.

The Digidestined were at their usual duties. She could hear the accustomed typing sounds of Izzy from near, working on his computer as usual. Sora was sitting near the younger boy, her soft amber eyes lowered as if fearing to face whatever was waiting for her. Tai was standing alone, a dark expression on his face. He was upset since from the recent battle, but no one was as troubled as Matt as he faithfully remained at the side of his injured brother. TK was well, now slumbering peacefully in Matt's lap, his face innocent despite the unsightly bandages of torn green cloths Matt sacrificed enclosed around his wound at his side. The attack only grazed his side, and he was lucky to survive. 

Mimi had hesitant hope that someone she cared was present, hoped that he would prevail his guilt and come back. But he was not here. He was missing. Something that was missing from the team. It was not a complete team without him.

"Joe . . ." Mimi murmured. "Where is he?"

She saw the blond boy clenching his jaw, his deep blue eyes twisted with unseen outrage, his arms instinctively tightening around his little brother, the boy never stirring from the movements. Mimi overlooked the boys, her eyes sliding over the kids, searching for a glimpse of dark blue hair or a flash reflected from the thick glasses.

Tai had turned to her, his tan eyes darkening with something. His voice was straining to control the emotions inside, "What do you mean, Mimi?"

"You heard me. Where is Joe? I thought he came back here."

Tai simply shook his head to her, the eyes still clouded. "Joe is gone now, Mimi. He is no longer part of this team."

Mimi felt new rage beginning to boil in her chest. How dare he say like that about Jyou! Jyou was her friend, their friend. They had trusted him once many times, even though they didn't know that. He had risked his life several times for them. Only he knew why he did that. She always knew. That's why she cared about him. Because he just cared. He doesn't need a reason to care for them. He just cared.

Her voice was almost hot, "If you just don't care, I will go and find him. He is our friend, or have you forgotten the true meaning of friendship?" She spoke the last as she glared at Matt. He did see her eyes. He averted his face away, his eyes on something else but her.

Mimi turned away and headed for wherever she hoped to find him. But someone stopped her. A hand on her arm, grasping on firmly. She averted her face to glare to Tai.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mimi. It is just too dangerous out there. I won't let you risk your life for . . . him."

Mimi calmly snatched her arm away, but didn't turn away. Instead, she answered back, "I would risk my life for him. He is part of the team. I just can't let him wandering around while he was in danger. I choose to find him. You cannot stop me."

Then a small voice whispered out from the blond boy's lap, startling Tai and Mimi from their odd quarrel. "Where . . .?"

Matt soothed the waking TK as he began to shift in his arms. " Don't move, brother. You are still hurt."

Mimi could see the soft blue eyes of the littlest boy, so alike and yet, so different from his brother. He was scanning around, the blue light glowing brighter with something like trouble. He spoke, so softly, but Mimi could hear him, as if she wanted to hear what the innocent, yet wise boy said.

"Where is Joe?"

The words seemed to strike right in her heart. TK was injured, and now he was asking about the whereabouts of the missing boy? All were in an uneasy silence, even the redhead who paused in his typing and gazed over to the boy, his onyx black eyes growing softer by the minute.

"Joe . . . he is not here. He left," Sora was the first one to speak, her voice barely a breath.

Mimi could see the blue light fading from the innocent eyes, seeming to mist over. "Why did he leave? I miss him."

No one could answer him, but the words seemed to regain some hope Mimi bore. There was someone who wanted the old Jyou back. She would go and find Jyou just for TK. To make him happy. To make her happy. She finally spoke, and there was a hint of optimistic hope in her voice. "I'm going to find him and take him back. Don't worry, TK. He will be back."

She could see a slowly regaining smile on his lips. "You will?" Mimi smiled back and nodded. But then the boy appeared worried, "But you will be in danger. Who will protect you?"

"Don't worry, kid. Palmon will be with me."

"And me."

Mimi gazed over to the voice, speechless. Tai was grinning at the littlest boy. He was continuing, "I will go with Mimi. I will protect her, too."

Mimi didn't say anything, just staring at him with an astounded expression. It was odd, though, the one who opposed her earlier about going out to search for Jyou, now acting as a bodyguard for her. She hadn't time to wonder, because Tai was heading for the darkness of the trees. She gave her last smile to the young boy and went after the leader.

The darkness was too real, and Mimi received bitter shudders from the eerie blackness that crept among the trees, just mere inches away from the kids and Digimon. The night was now standing over the land, its veil silently shielding the land, giving out tiny lights of the distant stars. But the darkness was too real to let any trace of light to touch it, as if the darkness was too powerful to be defeated by the light. Mimi was uneasy about that. Why that was the darkness seemed so physical? It almost had a mass to it; Mimi could touch it, but she didn't want to. She shifted closer to Tai, who kept on walking, a stone expression on his boyish face.

Mimi wondered why Tai chose to aid her, especially after he declined her to go out in a search for the lost boy. What was his reason? Mimi whispered, afraid for both the boy's mood and the growing darkness that creeping closer to them, "Tai, why do you come?"

Tai was silent, silent as the darkness, then he answered calmly, not with disdain or tantrum, "I just came. That's all. What is so wrong to protect you?"

Mimi knew that it was not his reason. She could hear it in his voice. The voice was too soft to be stiff or cool. There was something in his voice. Something like misery, concern. "Tai . . . That's not true. Why do you come? Tell me the truth."

Tai finally stopped in his tracks, his face facing upward. Mimi moved closer to him, still anxious about the darkness, but felt better with a friend near to protect her. She watched his face, waiting patiently. Patience was not her usual characterization, but she learned how to watch. She learned how to listen. She saw a soft look passing over the boy's face as the stars touched his sharp features. The darkness didn't quite touch his face, still hesitating from his powerful spirit. He then turned to her, and Mimi could see the sad light in his eyes, glowing ever vaguely.

"The reason I came is because . . . Well, I am worried about Joe. I never saw him like that. I thought he would quit blaming himself and come back. Yeah, I was mad about earlier, but I understood how he felt. I felt the same before. It seems so long time ago, but I still understood. Joe is my friend, and I want to help him. I want him to come back."

Mimi was silent, but there was a light smile on her lips. The friends were still caring. There could be a chance for her to get Jyou back. "Do you think that we will find him back?"

Tai then grinned back, nodding heartily, "I know so. He is special, you know? He would never leave us. He is our friend."

Mimi made a small, uneasy laugh. The way Tai said about Jyou being special . . . made her uneasy. She wasn't sure, but also the words about Jyou never leaving them made her think. "What do you mean, he will never leave us? Do you think that he would ever betray us? He would not. He cares about us."

Tai nodded calmly, the grin fading into a thoughtful smile. "I know he would never betray us. After all, he carries the Crest of Reliability. We can trust him. Now, we better continue or we will never find him!"

Mimi smiled more widely, the faint hope of finding Jyou grew into a flaring faith. She could get Jyou back. She missed him so much! She didn't realize about her deep care about Jyou until now when Tai renewed her hope. Together, the kids and their ever-present Digimon walked farther under the low branches, ignoring the creeping darkness.

Eventually, the kids paused in their tracks. The reason they stopped because the Digimon sensed something. Something wrong in the air, they had said. Mimi grew worried as Tai cautiously scanned around. They now noticed the darkness, which was still hovering among the trees, threatening to grasp on them any moment. Mimi could feel it again. Something wrong, like the Digimon said, something that was benevolent and compassionate had been changed into a figure of corruption and evil. And it was near.

Agumon and Palmon, in one motion, averted their heads toward a point in the trees, their equal emerald eyes darkening with uneasy alarm. Tai voluntarily shifted to stand in front of Mimi, his duty to protect her as she stood frozen, frightened at the darkness. Soon, they saw something thick and darker than the darkness shifting closer through the trees. They could hear the sudden, almost banging cracks of large branches from the tree as the shadow moved through. They felt growing tremors in the ground; the shadow must be huge enough to shake the very ground. Both the kids were frightened as the Digimon prepared for a coming battle.

But when it stopped several meters away, the shadow was not what they expected of an evil Digimon. It was familiar. It was Zudomon, the faithful Ultimate Digimon of Jyou, standing in the darkness, the starlight barely glinting the features of the Digimon. But Mimi saw something wrong about him. He looked the same, all right, but the fur that he had around his ankles, paw, and covering his face and head as a furry mask wasn't orange as it was supposed to be but now deep blue, like the color of a sea at night. His body was now all black, nearly exactly the same hue of the nearby darkness. The shell he was proudly supporting was all dark red, reminding Mimi horribly of fresh blood . . . And his eyes! They were glowing red, too, a light against the darkness.

"What? Is that really Zudomon?" Tai echoed Mimi's thoughts, shifting backward, bringing her with him.

Palmon was shaking her head in alarm, the pink petals swaying in the motion. "He is Zudomon, yes, but he is . . . corrupted. I think he is called as Stormzudomon."

"He could not be Joe's Digimon, right? He is not really our Zudomon." Tai was trying to regain the rapidly fading hope they bore. Mimi knew she was losing the hope because she somewhat knew the truth. She wished she didn't know, but she did know. And she was powerless to stop it. Like Tai. 

Then, suddenly, they heard faint cracks of twigs under feet and the occasionally rustlings of low branches by something solid. They quickly whirled around to face whoever was there, and Mimi almost wished she didn't see him.

There, standing near, was Jyou. But he was different. Mimi could tell. There was a sort of aura around him, unseen, but can be felt. She felt the aura radiating strongly from the boy. Tai made a choked sound, and Mimi tried to suffocate back a frightening sob. The aura that was radiating from Jyou was too dark to be normal. The aura was too real. There was no aura of caring, compassion, and responsibility that the old Jyou always possessed, unaware to him except his friends. Only he thought that he had no friends. He believed that he was nothing, worthless. The Jyou who was standing near was the wrong Jyou. He was corrupted, like his Digimon. 

The aura also burned in his already black eyes as he silently watched them. Not glaring or observing. Just watching. Without any expression. The blank expression gave Mimi shudders and she could feel more shudders from Tai standing close, feeling the shudders through her flesh and soul. 

"Joe?" Mimi finally spoke, could not hiding the deep fear in her voice. The boy spoke nothing, just staring at her with those empty eyes, the emptiness piercing in her soul. She wanted to know what had happened to him, wanted to know what made him become so corrupted like that. 

"Come, Mimi," Tai whispered, firmly pulling her close to him in order to shield her from Jyou. "Joe is not here this time."

"But we can talk to him. Find out what had happened," Mimi whispered back, echoing her thoughts.

Tai began to shake his head, then they saw Jyou slowly walking toward them, silently, the eyes dark and empty. The frightened kids moved backward, avoiding him. "Joe," Tai finally spoke, had decided to agree on Mimi's request, "What had happened to you, man? Don't you remember us? Your friends? Tai and Mimi?"

Mimi could see a light frown passing over his mocking wise face, a bright light flickering in the eyes. Then he spoke, the voice too cold to be human. "I have friends no longer. I left them. They never need me."

"We do need you, Jyou," Tai kept on talking, holding Mimi defensively behind him, facing the boy. Mimi could hear the soft companionship in his voice, covered with hope to bring their friend Jyou back. "You are our friend. We have been searching for you. Come with us."

Jyou shook his head, but Mimi could see a hint of vague sadness among the shake. She wondered what or who changed him. She gingerly shifted behind Tai, trying to come closer to Jyou. "Remember me, Jyou-san? It's Mimi. We used to be good friends before. You have watched over me when I was injured, remember? You cared for me. I was so grateful for that. Remember it, Joe?"

Jyou suddenly glowered angrily, the eyes flashing with deep hatred. He turned to his dark Digimon and ordered, almost hissing, "Stormzudomon, Attack!"

The kids whirled around in fear to see the gigantic Digimon raising his metal hammer in his huge paw and preparing to strike them into the ground, his red eyes darkly sparkling. 

_Agumon, warp-digivolve into Wargreymon!_

_Palmon, digivolve into Togemon! Togemon, digivolve into Lillymon!_

Wargreymon courageously blocked the coming strike with his whole body, his own force slowing the hammer. Tai quickly grabbed on Mimi's hand and dragged her out of the way. Together, they ran through the trees, the grasping branches reaching for them. The branches stung on their faces, leaving thin scratches on their foreheads and cheeks. Mimi covered her face with her arm, but the branches scratched on her arm instead. Her hat went off, dangling from its drawstring around her neck. The battle sounds faded into the darkness.

"Tai! What about Joe?" Mimi called.

Tai slowed down and gazed at her, his eyes narrowed from trying to see her face in the darkness. "What can we do, Mimi? Joe is too far to the dark side."

"You are right."

The voice startled the kids, and Tai quickly defended in front of Mimi, his own instinct as she scanned around fearfully. "That voice . . ." Mimi murmured quietly. "It sounds familiar."

Tai nodded, his eyes gazing carefully to the darkness. "It is Demidevimon. Hey, face us, or are you just too cowardly?"

There was a brief snarl of displeasure, and then they saw two small golden eyes glowing in the air nearby, the body nearly mingling with the darkness. Demidevimon was grinning, white fangs sparkling. "Shame on you, abandoning the poor boy, Joe," he scolded mockingly.

"What did you do to him?" Tai growled in his throat, his own tan eyes blazing.

Demidevimon was silent, perching on a low branch. He folded his wings to his body, his eyes on the kids. "He came to us."

"You are lying!" Mimi cried, but fell silent, already knowing the truth.

"For once, I'm not lying. He came to Myotismon. He offered him a new life, where he could be worthy. He now has a purpose."

What have you done to him?!" Tai yelled, reaching for the bat Digimon in anger. The Digimon easily hovered out of his way and sent him another snarl.

Then they heard faint rustlings behind them, and they whirled around in alarm. Jyou silently brushed away a bush branch as he stepped out. He had a dark sword in his hand, an odd thing to match with the clumsy boy, but he was no longer the true Jyou. He held the sword low, almost lazily, but she could see the firm grasp of his hand as if he was preparing to attack. He had an unkind scowl on his otherwise gentle face, his dark eyes glaring at the kids.

Demidevimon was giggling with slyness. "Do you want to know what his purpose is? Oh, you surely will love it! His purpose is to destroy you, Tai." Mimi heard a strangled choke from Tai as he heard the words. She stared at Jyou, her eyes pleading him to stop what he was going to do and remember about his friends. The boy paid no attention, his eyes on Tai, a dark sparkle in his eyes.

Demidevimon hovered near Jyou and spoke in the same scolding voice, "You know, he is no longer your friend, but now your betrayer." He then whispered to the boy, "Remember your master's request. You are chosen to kill the leader. Do so, and you will be honored as the Betrayer."

Jyou began to step toward Tai, who staggered backward. His face was very pale, but his eyes were hard. He raised his white-gloved hands in front of him. Perhaps he was shielding himself, which was useless, or he wanted to show Jyou that he meant no harm, doesn't want to fight his friend. He was speaking softly, "Joe, don't listen to the rat with wings. We are your friends. You do have friends. I don't want to fight you. Please, Jyou."

Jyou raised his sword with both hands and made a piercing, raged scream as he lunged for Tai. Tai made no sound, but he reacted quickly at the sudden movements, thanks to his experiences in the Digiworld. He ducked his head just before the dark sword whistled through the air where his head could be earlier. Tai scrambled aback, dodging and avoiding the wild slashes of Jyou, barely missed by only few inches. Tai looked shocked, his eyes following the sword as Jyou kept on slashing after him, his teeth bared into an angry snarl.

Tai stumbled over a hidden twig and fell on his back, banging his head on the ground. He groaned weakly, blinking at the white stars in front of his eyes. Then, between the stars, he saw Jyou standing near, his sword raised, its tip aiming for his chest. Tai yelled and rolled out of the way as the sword impelled in the ground. Jyou had driven the sword with a bit too much force, and now it was caught by the thick soil, unable to set free.

Jyou turned to Tai, who crawled back. He began to lunge after the boy, but someone had leaped on his back, nearly knocking him to the ground. Mimi couldn't let Jyou kill Tai. She could not watch Jyou being like that. It was all wrong. There must be a way for her to get Jyou back. So she risked herself by jumping on his back, bringing him to his hands and knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, choking Jyou. Tears ran down her face, leaving dim streaks.

"Please, stop! Listen to me! We are friends! We always are! Come back, Joe!"

Jyou sank his fingers in her arms, grunting, trying to unclasp them from his neck. Tai saw what was Mimi doing, and he wanted to go and help her, but then he saw his opportunity. He saw a thick, crooked branch laying on the ground. He went for it and grasped it. Jyou was struggling fiercely, and finally threw Mimi off his back roughly, sending her rolling away. He grunted with rage and quickly looked up at the sounds of running footsteps.

With his all fading strength, Tai swung the branch squarely on his stomach, smacking bursts of red-hot pain through his body. Jyou's eyes widened in agony, and hunched over, clutching his stomach. Tai dropped the branch and fell to his knees, holding his throbbing head. Mimi went to him, trying to soothe the pain in Tai's head.

"You fool!" Demidevimon shrieked. "Remember you duty! Destroy the leader!"

Mimi averted her head and saw a silver flash from Jyou's side. He had something small in his hand, but when she saw what it was, she paled. A dagger. A last chance. Jyou hasted to his feet and bounded for the vulnerable Tai, the dagger aiming.

Without knowing it, Mimi leaped in front of Tai and cried, "No, Jyou! Plea-"

Jyou had arrived, the dagger finding its target. But it was the wrong target. Tai saw what happened, and he sat there, too shocked to say anything. Jyou seemed to blink and realize. His eyes shattered, revealing the sad, guilty boy inside. His eyes focused on the pale face of the girl. "Mimi?" he whispered, his voice shaking.

Mimi weakly grinned at him, her hand reaching to touch his cheek, but it dropped down, her eyes rolling up in her head. Jyou caught her as she staggered in his arms. "Mimi!" he cried as he supported the now limp body.

Tai saw red blood on Jyou's hand, where he had held the dagger, where he had stabbed the brave Mimi in her stomach. He stood and went to the crying Jyou as he held the girl. Mimi had her hazel eyes softly shut, her head resting on Jyou's shoulder. Tai knelt beside them and touched her face. It was still warm, but not for long. He felt his eyes misting over.

Jyou gazed over to Tai, his own eyes sparkling with tears. "Why? Why do you come?"

Tai answered, letting his tears flowing out. "Now I understand. Mimi cares about you. She tried to show us that you are our friend, no matter what. I do see, but why? I don't know. Mimi . . . she loves you. I was blind to it, but now I understand."

Jyou was silent, staring at Tai. "She . . . loves me?" Tai lowered his head and nodded. Then he heard the boy whispering, "I do."

Tai raised his eyes, now puzzled. "What, Joe?"

Jyou shut his eyes and buried his face in Mimi's honey hair. His voice was soft, "I love her, too. I wanted to tell her, but now it's too late."

Tai was shocked. Somehow, Mimi knew. She knew that Jyou was not all gone. There was something that Jyou still clenched on for a last hope. He was not all corrupted. His last hope was his love for Mimi. She knew. That's why she gave her life up so Jyou would come back.

The he saw a soft blue light, like he touch of the calm sea, glowing from Jyou's chest. The Crest of Betrayal, before all destroyed and blackened, now mingled back to the Crest of Reliability. The blue light glided over the girl's body, touching her soft face and eyelids. The blue light was not bright, but just enough to illuminate the three kids and the near surroundings. The light dissolved the dagger and slowly mingled the wound together until it was smooth skin.

Then he heard a soft hum. From Mimi! Both the gazed in hesitant hope as Mimi opened her eyes. She blinked and gazed at the boys for a moment. Then she smiled softly at Jyou. "Jyou-sama, you came back."

Jyou silently held Mimi close to himself, crying as she embraced him back gently. Tai smiled through his tears, thanking whoever was watching over them that Jyou finally came back.

***

"How . . .?"

Myotismon clenched his hand, and his talons drove marks across the arm of his throne, a result of his limitless anger. He couldn't believe it. When he heard the report from his servant about the Reconciler of Reliability, he just went mad. How? How could it be possible? The boy was the only one who would turn to the darkness the fastest because of the dark guilt he carried in his heart. Now, just with a simple, foolish sacrifice, he came back.

"How?" he bellowed, wanting to hear an answer. Now he got it, but from the person he wished to see the least.

He saw a beam of light coming form the center of the floor, and soon, he saw an image of an elder standing in the air, his blue eyes on the vampire.

"What do you want, Gennai?" Myotismon hissed.

Gennai answered calmly, "The kids possess a durable power that not even you can destroy it. It cannot be destroyed. Your battles against it are useless."

Myotismon stood and headed for the door. He stopped there and glared over to the elder, his eyes of ice-blue burning. His voice was bitter, cold, "And I'm sure you know what it is." He then left, refusing to hear what the elder said after.

Gennai made a small smile and nodded, whispering, "Yes, it's called love."

NEVER THE END *^_^*


End file.
